Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a toroidal-type stepless transmission for use in, for example, an electric power generating device for an aircraft.
Description of Related Art
As an electric power generating device for an aircraft, it is known to use a constant frequency generator (IDG) which operates while keeping a rotation speed (frequency) thereof constant even when a rotation speed of an aircraft engine, which is a drive source, varies. As a transmission for keeping a rotation speed of the generator constant in the IDG, a toroidal-type stepless transmission has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In the toroidal-type stepless transmission, it is possible to steplessly (continuously) vary a gear ratio by: bringing a power roller into contact with an input-side disc and an output-side disc, which are concentrically disposed, at high pressure; and adjusting a tilt angle of the power roller.